1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of remote control for a portable device and system using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for remotely controlling an Internet Protocol (IP) network based portable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable device is an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a voice or a message with another portable device, after forming a communication channel with the other portable device through a base station of a mobile communication network. In recent developments in technology, the portable device can be manufactured to be thin and light so that it can fully satisfy portability. Accordingly, the use of the portable device in the mobile communication network has developed into a value-added product while attracting many subscribers in a short time.
A service provider providing the mobile communication network provides limited usage flexibility of the portable device in a different service area. That is, the portable device joining a first service provider cannot use a specific mobile communication network that a second service provider provides. The limited use of the service area is applied to the portable device located in the same area of the service provider. In addition, the limited use is identically applied to the service area where the service provider is changed. In other words, when a user of the portable device joins the first service provider and uses the mobile communications service, if the user leaves the first service provider service area and moves into another service area that the second service provider administers, the user of portable device cannot use the mobile communications service.
In order to solve such a problem, a roaming service providing method was suggested, in which a communications service agreement between the first service provider and the second service provider is provided so that the mobile communications service can be used regardless of the area change. However, the roaming service providing method has a problem which requires paying additional costs since the user of portable device substantially uses both the mobile telecommunications network of the first service provider and the mobile telecommunications network of the second service provider. To solve the additional costs problem, a method for applying a discount rate between the service providers has been suggested. However, an increment of the cost of using the mobile telecommunications network is still generated. Moreover, a problem may also exits with additional costs if the user of the portable device joining the first service provider rents an additional portable device in order to use the mobile telecommunications network of the second service provider, or purchases a portable device which can use both the mobile telecommunications network of the first service provider and the mobile telecommunications network of the second service provider.
Therefore, a need exists for a remote control method and system for a portable device without using an additional portable device and acquiring additional costs.